Jenuh
by alice joshi
Summary: sedikit kisah tentang hubungan dua orang anak manusaia yang dilanda kejenuhan. gak jago bikin summary...


**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Alice joshi Present**_

**NaruHina Fanfic**

**warning : alur ngebut, typo dimana-mana, A.U, DLL, cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan salah satu cerita karangan Ibu Kinsia Eyusa Merry dengan judul yang sama (maaf Bu gak bilang-bilang)**

Hinata bertemu dengan Naruto ketika umurnya 17 tahun. Mereka sama-sama mewakili sekoah untuk seleksi Paskibra daerah. Saat karantina, Naruto menarik perhatian Hinata karena pembawaannya yang heboh dan penuh semangat. Kalau makan selalau banyak, tidak suka telur, tidak suka keju, tapi herannya tetap tinggi tegap semampai.

Hinata menarik perhatian Naruto ketika dia menangis haru sambil memeluk teman-teman sesama pengibar bendera beberapa menit setelah tugas mereka selesai. Well, Naruto suka cewek yang perasa.

Tiba-tiba mereka jadian. Tiba-tiba juga keduanya terpisahkan jarak. Keduanya harus terbang ke luar daerah yan berbeda. Hubungan mereka masih berjalan dengan cukup bahagia. Bermodalkan Skype dan bebalas e-mail mereka membuat perjanjian tak tertulis untuk bertukar kejutan setiap sabtu malam.

Sabtu ini, Hinata memamerkan Naruto lagu random buatannya yang berjudul "Don Juan".

Minggu berikutnya, ganti Naruto yang memainkan puppet show di depan webcam. Kadang-kadang Hinata dan keluarganya berlibur ke daerah tempat Naruto. Naruto tentu saja dengan senang hati menjadi pemandu wisata gratisan. Mereka wisata ke objek-objek wisata yang ada disana, berbelanja atau sekedar minum yogurt. Di laiin pihak ibu Naruto juga menganak-emaskan Hinata. Wajar, beliau adalah ratu sekaligus komandan bagi dua anak laki-laki dan amat menanantikan kehadiran calon menantu yang ayu.

Enam tahun berlalu cepat, keduanya sudah meraih gelar strata 2, sudah mulai bekerja, dan sudah mulai mapan. Ada yang berjalan di luar rencana? Sayangnya ada. Mereka bosan! Hinata dan Naruto kemudian sepakat _break_ satu bulan untuk kemudian dievaluasi kembali.

Minggu pertama, keduanya merasa bahagia. Bebas, leluasa, hemat, dan cermat. Biasanya sms minimal sehari dua kali. Sejak _break _ ini, intensitasnya berkurang drastis menjadi dua hari sekali. Hinata mulai dekat dengan seorang dokter muda bernama Sasuke yang cara bicaranya khas, berkulit putih dan senyum yang lumayan manis. Naruto ogah peduli dengan urusan cinta-cintaan. Ia memilih cuti Kntor beberapa hari, lalu _travelling_ berasama teman-teman kuliahnya yang masih menempuh studi s-2.

Pada minggu kedua, Naruto bikin ulah. Ia lupa mengeluarkan telepon genggam dari saku celananya sebelum naik _banana boat._ Akhirnya, benda itu rusak karena ikut masuk ke air saat Naruto dan teman-temannya di 'ceburkan' di tengah laut. Ibunya sangat khawatir dan memutuskan untuk menyebarkan virus kekhawatiran ke Hinata. Setelah lebih dari tiga puluh kali menelpon sepanjang malam , Hinata menangis lega mendengar keadaan Naruto baik-baik saja. Naruto pun dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

Minggu ketiga, Hinata pulang ke rumah orang tuanya demi ulang tahun ibunya. Entah datang dari arah mana, entah siapa yang mengabarkan, Naruto muncul di acara bakar-bakar ayam, membawa sebuah gitar dan menyumbangkan sebuah lagu kesukaan ibu Hinata.

Minggu keempat, saat akan memulai satu presentasi proyek besar, Naruto menerima sms yang tidak disangka-sangka dari Hinata, "Oi! Semoga berhasil J"

Sebulan telah berlalu, sesuai kesepakatan , mereka bertemu lagi disebuah taman bermain anak-anak, duduk di ayunan yang bersebelahan, memandang lanhgt malam dalam diam.

Naruto memecah keheningan, " Hinata, ingat proyek besarku kemarin? Kantorku dapat lho tendernya."

"Wah, selamat ya!"

"Aku dipromosiin, naik gaji naik pangkat."

"Selamat ya!"

" Setelah ini aku akan belajar _leadership_. Pasti jawaban kamu selamat ya! Lagi nih, pake nada dasar C minor," Naruto iseng meledek reaksi Hinata yang kurang variatif. Ia tahu, Hinata menahan diri karena menahan sesuatu yang penting.

"Enggak ah, siapa bilang?" Aku mau ngomong "Wah, bagus dong, hihi."

Mereka lalu saling berpandangan ganjil kemudian tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Belajar _leadership _dimana? Kamu mau s-3?" akhirnya Hinata bertanya juga. Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mau belajar _leadership _sama kamu."

"Kamu ngajak aku s-3?"

"Bukan. Aduh gimana ya nomongnya? Saudari Hinata, maukah kamu, bangun pagi melihat aku. Makan pagi eh ada aku lagi. Pulang kantor kok nongol muka aku. Kalo flu yang buatin sup hangat aku. Kalo lagi pms nggak ada yang bisa di tonjokin ya terpaksa nonjok aku. Kalo ngidam, yang beliin aku. Bagi tugas ganti popok. Suruh aku yang jawab , kalo anak-anak nanya pertanyaan jebakan kayak 'mama adik bayai datengnya dari mana?'. Lalu diskusi mengenai sekolah mereka sama aku. Lalu, skip skip skip. Yah, semacam aku lagi, aku lagi setiap hari?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata shock. Setelah hening cukup lama. Hinata akhirnya mengakui apa yang dipendamnya malam ini. "Saudara Naruto, belakangan ini aku dekat dengan pemuda bernama sasuke. Dia baik, bermasa depan cerah, wibawa, manis, aku pikir aku cocok debgan dia." Jawab Hinata.

Naruto tertunduk, ia memepersiapkan semuanya jauh-jauh hari, mengantongi sepasang cincin di saku kiri, memilih kata-kata yang tidak berpotensi membuat Hinata _ilfill _atau muntah di tempat. Lalu, menghabiskan satu bulan untuk merindukan Hinata saja. Sejauh ini dia sudah mendengar kata 'sasu' dan 'cocok' besar kemungkinan akan muncul kata 'putus' dari bibir Hinata.

"Tapi, setelah ditimbang masak-masak, _I'm not worth enough for anyone but you, because you've been there, witnessed me growing, accepted me as me. It will sound like a cheesy line from a song of our local boyband, but I think, you know me so well and so do I. Plus we heart each other hard, we agree on that." Ucap Hinata._

_"So, what that a yes?" _Naruto penasaran.

_"Nope, I'am going to correct your word. I'ts not, '_kamu lagi dan kamu lagi.' Tapi, Cuma kamu dan Cuma kamu. Ahhh, jadi_ cheesy, kan,"_ Hinata melempar pandangannya ke arah jalanan, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat akibat kata-katanya sendiri.

Naruto mau tak mau tersenyum akibat perkataan sang kekasih. "kamu nggak bosen sama aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Belum. Eh, engak akan pernah sih. Selama aku masih bisa menghargai hal-hal kecil yang kamu kasih buat aku." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum mengembang.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat benda kecil di sakunya, bukan di saku yang kiri tapi di saku sebelahnya. Lalu dia mengambilnya dan memberikan pada Hinata.

"Mau permen?"

"bukan 'kecil' yang seperti itu, Naruuu. Dodol deh..."

Malam itupun menjadi malam yang indah bagi mereka berdua, dan juga awal dari kehidupan baru mereka.

fin

selesai juga fic pertama, tanpa basa basi silahkan kritik (pasti ada) dan saran (kalo ada)


End file.
